Excuse Me?
by TheInvaderZimFanGirl
Summary: My friends, Destiny, Regan, Jenny, and I, have woke up, after having a creepy sleepover, in the very beginning of the Invader Zim series. Please review, and add my story to your favorites!  Sorry I suck at summaries .
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So I MUST tell you that I don't own Invader ZIM, and that Jhohen Vasquez does, and that he should bring it back to Nickelodeon! :D So introducing. Excuse Me?**

_**The Night before…**_

"Oh gosh, I'm tired." I said.

"Come on don't fall asleep yet!" Regan, one of my best friends said.

"GIRLS! Time to go to bed!" My mom said.

My friends on the sleepover were Jenny, Destiny, and Regan. Jenny was sort of an Invader ZIM fan; Destiny and Regan were extremes, like me. We all started watching Invader ZIM in my room. Destiny and Regan were sharing an air mattress while I was in my bed. Jenny was sleeping on a sleeping bag with a pad.

We were watching the episode "Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff". My personal favorite episode. We were all laughing. This was great, in my bed, with my friends, watching my favorite show, it couldn't get better.

That's when strange things began. First, the power went out. Jenny and I screamed. Regan and Destiny stayed silent.

"Lord, please protect us." I said silently.

Then, we couldn't feel ourselves. Then the next thing we know, we were all asleep.

….

I woke up in a weird place. No one looked like themselves; I was the first one who woke up. Then Destiny, then Regan, then Jenny. Destiny had short, dark black hair with bangs, one blue, one brown eye, she wore a pink shirt that said POOP Soda's on it. Her skin was still dark, and she had her hair in a really short pony tail. Regan had her dirty blonde hair with purple eyes. Her hair was extremely long, but extremely straight. She wore a green skirt and shirt. Jenny had two braids, glasses, she was extremely skinny, and she had brown eyes, I could hardly recognize any of them.

First they looked at each other, then they looked at me.

"Whoa." They all said in unison.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"No, just… look." Jenny said."

I quickly looked in a reflection. I had long brown hair, blue eyes, no braces, I wore a blue shirt with red jeans. I was pretty… for once.

"Where are we?" Destiny asked.

When ZIM and Gir flew by with Dib following them… I knew exactly where we were.

"We're in Invader Zim's world."

"EXCUSE ME?" said Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Destiny! Take it away!**

**Destiny: TheInvaderZIMfangirl does not own Invader ZIM or any of the characters. If she did, she would be famous. **

**Me: I hope you like chapter 2!**

"Didn't you see Zim, on Gir, being chased by Dib? That only happens in the beginning of the series! I think… we're now characters on Invader Zim." I said, being the Invader Zim nerd I am.

"Well… what do we do?" Regan said. Still looking at herself in the reflection. We were in a park; a lot of people were staring at us. So…

"Looks like we have to find a home and a job to get food… and MUSIC!" Destiny said. She loved music.

We walked around… whatever city we were in, and finally found a nice looking hotel we could probably live in.

"Excuse me? Umm, do you think we could live here?" I said.

"Yeah, but you would have to pay 2,000 dollars every 3 months, unless you work to live here." The women said with a lisp.

"We could work. What jobs are there?" I said willingly.

"Well you two," she pointed at Destiny and I. "Can be waitresses in the café in the hotel. You two" she pointed to Regan and Jenny "Can be the maids, you know, you make the beds in the room and straighten everything out?" the women named Rae said.

"Yeah! We'll do it!" I said.

"Okay, your room is at the top floor, the one at the end of the hall. 2 beds, one bathroom, and other stuff."

We went up the elevator and walked to our room. It. Was. Huge. It had a hot tub, and a small swimming pool, along with two giant California King Sized beds, and our uniforms on them. One looked like maid uniforms; the other was just a pink shirt and a skirt. Each one had a name tag with our names on it.

"Well, now what?" Jenny said.

"We have to register for skool." Destiny said.

…

"Whoa, how did we suddenly get in front of Skool when we were JUST in the hotel room?" Jenny said.

"It's my fan fiction, we can get anywhere to anytime with those dots, but you should pretend we just walked here." I said.

"Pardon, but can we register for skool?" Regan said.

"OF COURSE!" said the chubby principal. "You shall be in Ms. Bitter's class! Have fun!"

We walked to the class and told Ms. Bitters we were new students.

"MORE of them? Gah, you, you, you, and you, go to the Underground classroom!" She pointed to the seats behind Dib, in between Zim and Dib, Behind Zim, and behind the seat in between Dib and Zim. I chose the seat behind Dib, Destiny chose behind Zim, Regan in between Zim and Dib, and Jenny behind Regan.

Let's keep this a secret. I had always had a cartoon crush on Dib, I sorted wanted to change the physics of Invader Zim.

"What's up with the green kid? Why doesn't he have ears? Is he an…_ alien?"_ I whispered to Dib. Dib looked at me.

"Yeah, he is! You're the first one who noticed!"

"I'm not like others…"

**Destiny's POV**

I decided to just start talking to Zim.

"So… why is your skin green?"

"I KNOW NOTHING!" Zim screamed…

"Excuse me?"


	3. Chapter 3

** I am so excited!**

**Regan: Why?**

**Me: For the next chapter of course! Take it away Regan!**

**Regan: InvaderZimfangirl does not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. If she did, her life would be complete.**

**Me: Enjoy Chapter 3! **

As we walked home, we were all so excited to start our new jobs. Lunch was epic; we sat next to Zim and started asking him questions like Where are you from? Do you have brothers or sisters? Stuff like that and it drove him crazy. Dib laughed and then we sat next to him and just talked.

"That was so fun! Best day of school EVER!" Jenny said. She was homeschooled for about a year.

"Tell me about it." I said. I was talking in the romantic tone. Everyone knew about my romantic tone.

"What's going on?" Destiny said. "You're doing your romantic voice! Who do you like? Does he like you back?"

"Why would Dib like me back? He's a cartoon!" I said, realizing I gave away my secret.

"You like Dib?" Jenny screamed!

"I always have…." I whispered.

That's when we walked into the hotel and suddenly our uniforms. We went to work, not knowing what to do yet.

Destiny and I were standing around; no one was in the café, yet.

"Okay girls, this is what you do. You," she pointed to me "Take orders. You serve food! I cook it! Easy enough?"

"Yeah, that sounds easy." I said. I walked around and started taking orders from completely idiotic strangers. They would take so long to order the simplest things.

I kept walking around and saw Dib and Gaz.

I walked to Destiny and said "Dib's here! What's he doing here? He's NEVER been in a hotel in the series!" I said

"Well, we ARE in the beginning of the series, maybe we changed the series by being here… or it's just a break, a commercial or something." Destiny said with her all knowing wisdom.

"Hmm... I have to go take his order. Be right back." I said as I walked up to Dib and Gaz's table.

"Grace? You work here?" Dib asked, surprisingly he knew my name!

"Uh… yeah, it's the only place I can live. What would you like?" I said non chalantly

"Oh nothing for me, Gaz?" Dib said

"Get me a soda and a burger or I will make sure that you don't feel like you exist!" Gaz said.

"Sure!" I said, I would never be afraid of Gaz. Ever, you hear me Gaz?

Gaz was shocked that I wasn't afraid of her. Then she said.

"I'm Gaz, we should hang out sometime!" She said, and gave me her number so we could text. Strange.

As I walked away I heard Gaz say "You should ask her on a date, she seems like your type. And she definitely has a crush on you." How could she tell? Ughh. Then I saw Zim fly by and walk into the hotel. Destiny started talking to him.

**Destiny's POV**

Zim then walked up to me and started talking to me in a language I couldn't understand. I guessed it was French or something.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh… I was just wondering, since I am going to be observing humans and their different cultures that are filthy and disgusting, I was wondering if you would be my Love Pig." Zim said.

"Uh… sure!" I said, having no idea what Love Pig meant.

"Great, I'll pick you up after skool tomorrow." Zim said. I had no idea what just went on.

"Do you have ANY idea what just happened?" I asked Grace.

"Uh yeah… have you ever seen Tak the Hideous New Kid?" she said.

"Uh no. Why?" I replied.

"Because there he makes up the word 'Love Pig' meaning GIRL FRIEND! You are now his girl friend! Congrats! Your dating an alien! Hope you live to break up with him." She said. Oh gosh, oh gosh, I was dating Zim.

That meant I was dating an alien that could do anything to me to hurt me….

**Grace's POV**

Destiny has a boyfriend, and it's an alien. I had a feeling that Dib heard me, because when I said Gaz's stuff was almost ready he said.

"You know Zim's an alien?" Dib shouted.

"Yeah…. It's kinda obvious." I said.

"Well, do you wanna spy on him with me?" Dib asked.

"Sure! I'm not working tomorrow, we can do it then!" I said. He was happy and then Destiny came with his food.

So I'm dating a paranormal investigator, and my best friend is dating an alien. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all.

…

It looked like Regan and Jenny were on their last room when we walked in.

"So, how was making beds?" I asked.

"Hard, I hate it!" Regan said. Jenny said nothing. "So, anything new?" Regan asked.

"Well, I'm going on a date with a paranormal investigator…" I started.

"That's great!" Regan and Jenny said in unison, they knew who I was talking about.

"And… Destiny's new boyfriend is an alien!" I said.

"EXCUSE ME?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa… Destiny is dating Zim! And I get to go on a date with Dib…**

**Dib: It's not a real date….. At least I don't think so….**

**Me: I do! I'm the fan fiction writer! Now take it away Jenny!**

**Jenny: InvaderZimFangirl does not own Invader Zim or any of the characters except for herself, Destiny, Regan, and Me.**

**Me: I hope you like this chapter! There is gonna be someone new! When it comes to her point of view I will call her N until she actually gets into the series!**

_After Skool…._

"School went by fast today!" Regan said.

"Yeah, well see you guys later!" Destiny replied.

"Wait, where are you guys going, we have work!" Jenny said.

"YOU have work, WE have dates. That's what we get for working in the café!" I said. I was so excited, I had a feeling that Destiny didn't…

"Gah! Why couldn't you have told me that Love Pig meant girlfriend?" Destiny kept saying.

We waited by the entrance of the school. Zim picked Destiny up first.

"Hello my Love Pig, how are you today?" Zim said, he and Destiny winced at the same time.

"Fine… Zim…. Ready?" Destiny said hesitantly.

"Yes… I have a perfect…_date_, for us." Zim said date like it was a curse. He and Destiny went off, while Destiny mouthed the words "Help Me!"

So I was alone and then Dib walked up to me.

"Hey! What's up?" he said.

"Oh nothing much, I am just so excited for our da- I mean, our spying on Zim!" I said. I almost said date! I wonder if he thought it was a date.

"Were you about to say date?" Dib asked.

I blushed, that sort of gave it away.

"If you want to call it a date we can… but it's not really a real date." Dib said. Then we both laughed and walked away.

This was going to be amazing!

**Destiny's POV**

Zim then walked over by a tree and there set up was a picnic. It had all of my favorite foods. I didn't understand, Zim would burn if there were meat… so I started eating the salad.

Zim said "So, let's get to know each other." We then talked about ourselves, well Zim lied a lot. Then when we were done with our meals (Zim had some sort of alien goop) Zim asked me to close my eyes.

I did, and felt the tree move. The next thing I know I'm in Zim's lab.

What would he do with me?

**Grace's POV**

We saw Zim take Destiny into his base!

"That's one of my best friends! What is Zim doing with her?" I shouted, probably too loudly.

"We have to save her! Unless she's an alien… but I don't think she is." Dib said.

We just walked into the base; there was no security or anything. Zim must not add that until a little later.

Gir was sitting on the couch, you wouldn't believe how awesome it felt to be with Gir!

"Gir!" I whispered, "Where's Zim?"

"How do you know his name?" Dib asked.

"I heard Zim talking about it." I lied.

"Oh, that sounds like him, he's really idiotic. Let's find a way into his lab. That's probably where he is." Dib said.

"Hmmm…." I pretended like I didn't know where it was. Yet as the extreme Invader Zim fan I am, I knew exactly how to get into the lab.

So I pretended I looked around even though I knew how and then I stood in the toilet in the kitchen.

"Why is there a toilet in the kitchen?" I asked, even though I knew why.

I flushed it and went down to Zim's lab, once Dib saw I went in, he flushed himself too.

We both fell to the floor, luckily not very loudly, and both bumped into each other. When we noticed my hand was over his I stayed but he moved his hand.

"Let's go hide over there." Dib said and we both tip toed over to a giant machine to hide behind.

When we peeked behind the machine we saw Zim. He was out of disguise and Destiny was knocked out. She then woke up surprised.

"Zim! What are you doing to me?" Destiny shouted.

"How could you tell it was Zim?" Zim shouted.

"Uh, the skin." Destiny said.

"Well now I shall tell you my AWESOME PLAN! You see, I have seen people all around this city 'in love' I think it is disgusting! But yet it's intriguing, so my plan is to make YOU in love! With me! There is only one cure, but can only be found on my planet! You will be in love with me EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME! So then the humans will think I'm MORE HUMAN!" Then Zim did his evil laugh thingy. **Ahhh! I forgot to do third person! But oh well :3. **

Then Zim quickly gave Destiny a pink juice, she drank it and acted very strange…

Zim released her and as soon as he did he kissed her.

Right. On. The. Lips.

"Zimmy, I love you." Destiny said, and then kissed him again, Zim was very shocked.

**Destiny's POV**

_What is going on?_ Destiny thought. _I'm kissing Zim and saying stuff out of my own will! Wait, who's that over there?_

I looked over, while kissing Zim and saw that it was Dib and Grace! _I'm saved! _But they were just watching. They weren't doing anything. Then I saw Grace leave. Dib looked like he didn't know what was going on! What was going to happen?

Then the next thing I know, She is right behind Zim. She winked and me and I forced myself to let go.

She then jumped on Zim in the kind of way a fan girl would and turned him over. I looked at Dib and he had that look like oh my gosh this girl is amazing.

"GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE ZIM!" she shouted.

"What? What? WHO ARE YOU?" Zim shouted, I walked over by Dib.

I then heard him whisper "The girl that I want to be my girlfriend."

"I'M DESTINY'S BEST FRIEND! NOW GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE OR I'LL EXPOSE YOUR EXISTENCE! I DON'T THINK I CAN'T DO THAT!" Grace shouted.

"I- I- I CAN'T! IT'S ONLY ON MY HOME PLANET! I BARELY HAVE ANY HERE!" Zim shouted.

"YES YOU CAN! JUST SAY YOU HAVE IT AND YOU WILL!" Grace said, and then punched Zim in the face.

"NEVER!" Zim shouted. The next thing I know me, Dib, and I are outside of Skool.

"Grace, that was amazing! Can you really expose Zim?" Dib shouted.

"Of course! Look at these pictures on my phone! Why would I lie?" Dib looked at them in awe.

**Grace's POV**

I then turned to Destiny, she looked sad that she was forced to be in love with Zim.

"Dib and I will find a way to make you not in love with Zim anymore. I promise." I said.

"Thanks." Destiny said. "Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked.

"In a minute, I need to talk to Dib." Destiny walked over by the tree.

"Dib, I had such a great time today, we should do something again sometime." I said.

"We need to have a real date. Let's go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog on Saturday. Are you working then?" Dib said.

"Nope. The café is closed on Saturday's and Sunday's." I said and smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9. See ya later." Dib said and he walked away.

I felt like I could faint! This was amazing! And it was all thanks to Zim!

Thank you Zim!

…

Destiny and I walked home. When we got to the hotel room, Jenny was playing with Gir and Regan was looking at her Adorkable shirt with Spongebob on it. **We went shopping today and we got that! It was so fun!**

"Why is Gir here?" I asked.

"He's my new best friend!" Jenny shouted.

"Where did you get that shirt?" I asked Regan.

"Rue21." Regan said. **I do not own Rue21.**

"Coolio." I said in the lovey dovey voice.

"I'm guessing it worked out with Dib." Regan said.

"IMMENSLY! But Destiny…"

"I'm in love with Zim out of my own will!" Destiny shouted.

"Are you serious!" Regan said. "Oh gosh, Zim and his crazy plans." Jenny said.

"But I got a date with Dib Saturday!" I shouted.

Then we all talked and played Monopoly. We also watched Invader Zim. Then we saw a new episode. It was of what just happened.

We just altered the Zim timeline.

**N's POV**

Grace hadn't texted me in days. I was getting worried. At church she acted like a mindless zombie, and during Bible Study she was always 'sick'. It had been a week since she started acting strange. What was going on?

Then I saw it. NEW TXT MSG "Grace". I frantically opened it.

It was blank. Then the power went off. Next thing I know, I wake up with Grace, and some other people as cartoons.

**Grace's POV**

A cartoon version of Nikki fell from a hole in the room into our game. When she woke up, she stared at us.

"Nikki?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grace? Is that you? I can hardly recognize you! Where are we?" Nikki asked.

"Well… we're in a show you hate…" I said.

"What?"

"Invader Zim."

"EXCUSE ME?"


	5. Chapter 5

** Yay! My best friend Nikki is here! Now she can explain what's happening in our world!**

** Nikki: It's kind of weird…**

** Me: I can't wait to find out!**

** Nikki: You sure you want to find out?**

** Me: Of course! Well before we do, TAKE IT AWAY NIK!  
><strong>

** Nikki: *Sigh* TheInvaderZimfangirl does not own Invader Zim or any of the things she mentions that are on Earth. She only owns me IN THIS STORY ONLY, Destiny, Regan, and Jenny, and herself. GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

** Me: *Sigh* sadly my best friend does not know the joys of Invader Zim. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

"What do you _mean _I'm in the Invader Zim series? That ended over TEN YEARS AGO!" Nikki shouted. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes and wore a tank top and short shorts. I envied her.

"You _do _know your Invader Zim trivia! I am so proud of you!" I said.

"Well, if we're in the Invader Zim series, where's Zim?" Nikki said.

"How should we know? We don't track him down; he's probably trying to figure out how Grace and Dib got into his secret base or how Grace knew he was an alien." Destiny said. She said it like it was the normal thing.

"Yeah, that was epic how Grace just jumped on him and how she was stronger than an alien from an _advanced civilization!" _Regan said, we just watched the episode where Dib and I snuck into his base. We sadly altered the Invader Zim timeline.

"Why are we talking in _italics_ a bunch of times in this chapter? We've done it like three times and the chapter has barely even started!" Jenny said, forgetting that we had to pretend we weren't in a fan fiction.

"Fine, we'll stop, for now." I said. "Well you're going to have to live with us, and you're going to have to go to skool." I said.

"Skool? I bet we'll be the smartest ones there, well, besides Dib. He's kind of smart. But he does have a huge head." Nikki mumbled.

The next day after skool, I decided to go to Dib's house with him to help him work on the cure for Destiny's Love Sickness. I talked to Gaz a lot when it hit me.

"Dib, what does Zim and the Irken races have a lot of?" I said. Forgetting that he didn't know what Zim's race was called.

"What's an Irken? Is its Zim's race? How do you know what it is?" Dib said questioning me. I would have to tell him sometime that we were on a TV show that got cancelled 10 years ago, and my friends and I somehow got here. For now I would have to lie.

"Yes, it is Zim's race, but I knew it because… on his computer it said THIS IS THE PROPERTY OF AN IRKEN! Yeah…" I said. Usually people could tell if I lied, but this time it was different because Dib didn't know me that well.

"But… I think (I know) that Zim's race has hate! They want to destroy planets of people they don't like! That's the cure! We somehow have to extract a little hate from someone and it will become liquid form, then we put it in a tube and give it to Destiny, making her feel the same way she did to Zim before, neutral, but a little hatred!" I said. I felt like a genius.

"Grace! You're a genius!" Dib said and he _hugged_ me. I couldn't believe it.

We then took Gaz, being the one with the most hatred, and put her in Prof. Membrane's Extract O Matic and we only extracted a bit of hate from her, we still wanted her to be the same old Gaz.

The hate turned into liquid form. It filled up the entire tube and then we turned the machine off. It was pure black. When Gaz came out, she was only a little nicer than before. I believe it would take a whole gallon to not hate anyone. She felt a little dizzy so we made her sit down, and we then put the hate into a Snapple, just to make it taste good(besides, who would want to taste hate?) and we ran to the hotel where Destiny was sitting on the couch.

"Destiny! We think we got the cure!" I then held up the Snapple bottle.

"Snapple?" she said. Nikki then walked out of the pool to see what was going on.

"Dib? Oh my gosh we are in the, mmmphh." Nikki tried to complete her sentence, but Regan quickly covered her up, knowing we were supposed to keep it a secret. She then dragged her back to the pool.

"Not just ANY Snapple! This is a Snapple full of the cure to get you not in love with Zim!" I said.

**Dib's POV**

Grace then gave the bottle of Snapple to Destiny. I had no idea who that girl was before, but she was loud. I was worried, because Zim said it was only on his planet… but then again, he doesn't know about all of our kind!

"You sure this will work?" Destiny said hesitantly.

"Not completely sure, but we are really sure." Grace said. "Only drink half, we don't know how much hate will come of Zim…. WAIT! Don't drink it yet!" Grace shouted.

"Why not?" Destiny said.

"I think we need one more ingredient, Destiny, do you have ANY of Zim's DNA?" Grace said.

I was starting to get it. If she drank half of it without Zim's DNA, she would just hate _everyone._ If we put Zim's DNA in it, it would make sure she would hate Zim.

Gosh, Grace is a genius.

"Um yeah, there was a patch of Zim's skin on my shirt." Destiny said, and she gave it to Grace. Grace then put it in the Snapple. It started to fizz. The hate was getting stronger most likely.

"Drink it now! But only drink half like Grace said." I said.

Destiny drank it till she got to the half way mark. As soon as she did, we rushed her to the skool.

**Destiny's POV**

After I drank that DISGUSTING cure, they ran me to the skool as fast as they could. Why were they doing that, I don't know.

They quickly ran to the tree that Zim and I had a picnic at. Then I was revealed it had a door! We then slid by Zim's base. We walked in, went down a toilet and we were finally there.

"Go!" Grace said. Then she pushed me out into the middle of Zim's lab.

I saw Zim, no feeling about him at all.

He turned around.

"Well HELLO my Love Pig! What a lovely surprise! How did you get into Zim's lab?" He then walked over and kissed me.

He kissed me.

"EW! Disgusting!" When I said that I could have leaped for joy, I didn't love Zim anymore! This was amazing!

"Wait, you are supposed to love Zim! How do you think that is disgusting? Did you find the cure? That's impossible!" Zim said.

"Well we did Zim." Grace said. She then came out.

"You! Of course YOU would find out, you're smarter than all the rest. Even smarter than that Dib beast…

"HEY!" Dib shouted as he walked out.

Grace started taking pictures with her phone, I can't believe it, out of all people, she wanted to expose of Zim.

"What is that device?" Zim said.

"It's my cell phone, I'm just texting." Grace said.

"Hmmm…." Zim said. He was most likely thinking about a cell phone.

"RUN!" Grace shouted, and we all ran.

"I'm not in love with ZIIIMMM!" I shouted as we went out the base.

…

"Whoa, that was epic! I am starting to like Invader Zim!" Nikki shouted as she watched the whole thing on the series. Great, another show.

**Grace's POV**

I quickly got in my clothes, a superman shirt with some jeans. After all, we were going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog, I want to dress like I am just having fun, not like I'm going to Prom.

I heard someone knock on the door. I got a text from Dib… strangely… saying "I'm here." I thought that was kind of strange.

"Hey Dib!" I shouted. But when I looked out the door, I realized that was not Dib.

It was none other than Dib's enemy, Zim.

"HELLO GRACE!" He said, he was in his disguise which was strange.

He then zapped me with a laser, making me unable to move, he then took me up to the penthouse and put me in his ship and we flew off.

"HELP!" I shouted.

"No use of shouting, no one can hear you scream." Zim said.

But I still shout until my voice became dead.

…

**Nikki's POV**

Someone knocked on the door; I was assuming it was Dib here to pick Grace up for their date.

I answered the door but called Grace.

"Hey Dib."

"Hey… person I don't know…, where's Grace?" Dib said.

"She'll be down in a minute." I said

We waited for ten minutes and I finally went looking for her.

She wasn't there.

"I have no idea where she is." I said, sadly.

"What? Could she have dumped me?" Dib said, he sounded sad.

"No! She has been talking about this all night, something must've happened to her!" Nikki said.

"… Zim! I know he's behind this!" He shouted as he ran off.

I looked down on the floor and saw a note that said in big capital letters on the bottom, ZIM.

"Dear Dib-Beast,

I have taken your date, and she shall be tested to see if she is of my race! An irken! She might be an amnesiac irken.

I hope you have a great day! Oh wait, you can't, ZIM HAS TAKEN YOUR TRUE LOVE!

From,

ZIM!"

"Grace has been taken away by Zim!" Nikki said to Regan, Jenny, and Destiny.

"EXCUSE ME?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki: So since Grace isn't here… being kidnapped by Zim and all, I guess Gir and I will do the intro!**

**Gir: YAY! MASTA KIDNAPPED GRACE!**

**Nikki: No Gir, that's a bad thing.**

**Gir: Awww…**

**Nikki: But you can say the disclaimer!**

**Gir: Yay! Gracie does not own my master's show, Invader Zim, or any of the peoples in it. She only owns Nikki, herself, Destiny, Regan, and Jenny.**

**Nikki: Good job Gir!**

**Gir: Can I get my tacos now?**

**Nikki: Fine. *hands over a sack of tacos***

**Gir: Yay!**

**Nikki: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grace's POV**

I woke up in the ship. I forgot for a second that Zim had kidnapped me. It was cold, and dark, and I was tied to a chair. Zim was sitting in the pilot's seat. I tried asking him why he kidnapped me but it only came out in mumbles, my mouth was duct taped. I looked around, and my tired brain realized I was in the passenger's seat of the Voot Cruiser.

Zim then looked at me and it seemed like he saw I was awake. I didn't even try to struggle anymore. While we were still on Earth I tried to escape, but now that we were in space, why would I try.

He took the tape off my mouth, it felt so good after a while. I saw that camera's were following my every move.

"Why did you kidnap me Zim?" I said, for some reason I was very tired. I must've been knocked out.

He looked at me, very deeply, why was I attracted to him? Oh gosh, no. He didn't…

"Well when you first came into my base and knew I was an alien, I couldn't understand how you were smarter than the rest. I couldn't understand how you saw through the almighty Zim's disguise. But then it hit me, you could possibly be an amnesiac Irken." Zim said.

"What's that?" I said. Out of all my Invader Zim knowledge, surprisingly I didn't know what it was.

"Well, a long time ago, on the Day of the Black Smeets, he he, the day I was born, the smeet tank got clogged up." He said.

Oh, I remember that, from the episode where Zim was talking to the robot arm! In one of the unaired episodes he clogs the whole thing up! I decided not to say it out loud though, and then he still might think I am a irken.

"So we had to send all the Irkens clogged in other planets to be raised there, just until we picked them up. Then they would become Irken solider. I think you are one of them." Zim said with a smile. Why was I attracted to him?

"Um. I am not an Irken. I'm HUMAN! I should know, plus I don't have a pak…" I said, I realized that sort of made it so he would think I was an Irken.

"See! You even know what a pak is!" Zim said.

"Umm… I do my research!" I said.

We argued for miles and miles, I wondered what my friends would do to save me.

**Nikki's POV**

"Guy's, we need to figure out how to save Grace." Destiny said. "We need a lot of people, a lot of SMART people if we're going to planet Irk."

"Well, we'll definitely need Dib, but who knows where he ran off to, who else?" Regan said.

"Hmm… I have a few ideas, we'll need Desi, Jesse, and Kevin." Jenny said. Then all of a sudden, Grace's friend Desi, her old friend Jesse, and her brother popped out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Desi said, she looked pretty much like Regan. Except taller, and no braces.

Jesse and Kevin were silent. Jesse didn't know anything about the show and Kevin knew all about the show.

"Okay Jesse, what do you know about Invader Zim?" Jenny said.

"JESSE?" Destiny shouted.

"Nothing…" Jesse said.

"Get out. Right now." Regan said and Jesse disappeared.

"Kevin, what do you know?" I say.

"I know a lot about Invader Zim. Except Grace…. Somehow knows a lot more… it scares me." Kevin said, we decide to keep Grace's creepy brother with us. Even though he is 22.

We then just decide that Desi is smart enough to help us with our major plan. We just need Dib. I call him on my cell phone to his home phone.

"Professor Membrane speaking!" the person picked up.

"Ummm is this Dib's dad? Because we need him right now…"

"Please leave a message after the tone made by many little things that involve SCIENCE!" The machine beeped and I hung up… stupid Professor Membrane.

Later that day, Dib came back looking exhausted. We told him we had a plan and we were about to discuss it.

"Okay guys. So the plan is this…"

**Grace's POV**

I looked out the window and I finally saw we were on planet Irk. Zim parked somewhere and I could see everyone was shocked that Zim was there.

The Tallest then floated up to Zim.

"What are you doing here Zim? I thought you were still on your mission…" Purple said hesitantly.

"Yes, Zim… you can't possibly be done!" Red said.

"Well my Tallest, I had to postpone the mission for now because I think we have an amnesiac Irken. She is extremely intelligent and very strong." Zim said proudly. I felt like he was saying something about a pet.

The Tallest examined me; they looked actually interested in me. They then stared deeply into my eyes.

"I can't tell. So I guess there is only one way to find out if she is an amnesiac Irken."

"To put her in the arena?" Purple said.

"We can do that after we do the scanning. For now we must scan her to see if she is a real Irken. If she is, it will take off her disguise and we will see her real form." Red said. They led me to a giant room, with a little platform in the middle. They led me to the platform and made me stand there. In front of me I saw the Tallests, and Zim. I looked at him evilly. I officially hated him. He has officially ruined my life! The day I finally get a date with Dib.

The scanner turned on. It was really bright and scanned all over the place. I felt something touch my skin, but it didn't hurt. I was closing my eyes through the whole thing because it was extremely bright.

It then stopped. I looked around.

"Oh… my… gosh…"

"Subject is an Irken." The computer said. I looked at my Irken body. I pretty much looked like Tak. I couldn't believe it.

"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted.

**Oooohhh! Cliff hanger! I can't believe Grace is an irken! She couldn't possibly be one in our world! How is this possible? Find out soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Regan: So… Grace is still kidnapped… and we're still thinking of a plan… so here's… **_**Zim**_** saying the disclaimer.**

**Zim: TheInvaderZimFanGirl does not own ME! Or my show INVADER ZIM! She just owns the characters: Herself, Jenny, Regan, Destiny, Desi, Nikki, and her brother Kevin.**

**Regan: Bleh, we all hate you Zim. You kidnapped our friend…**

**Zim: I AM ZIM!**

**Regan: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

…

**Grace's POV**

I went through immense training. At first it was hard, but I actually did it. Zim was kind of my mentor, but I worked alone. I started loving being an Irken, and once I was nearly completely trained Zim left for Earth, and passed the test to be an invader, the Tallests called me to the Massive.

"Invader Grace, you have amazed us, you thought you were human all your life, and you've gone through immense training and became an Invader in just one month." Red said.

"So we'd like you to do something for us." Purple continued.

"We'd like you to become an assassin." Red said.

I thought for a minute, wait, assassin? That means I have to kill. I kind of don't want to kill.

"Who exactly my Tallest?" I said, I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.

"Zim." Red said.

I immediately said yes sirs and walked away. I went back to our waiting area for someone to train me to be an assassin because I wasn't sure if they even needed to train me.

"Dib, wherever you are, I miss you so much. Why aren't you here yet?" I shouted.

Where were my friends? Were they home? Was I the only one left on the show that came from our Earth?

Then the Tallest's came out saying they didn't think I would need any training and I could go immediately.

I waited one more month to see if they were coming. They weren't, and I left to kill Zim… and the show. I realized without Zim there would be no show.

What would I do?

…

**Dib's POV**

We pretty much gave up on saving Grace. We didn't have any technology to get there and no one believed us. I knew she would come back though, she is smart enough.

Nikki became one of my best friends, she comforted me every day, but it just wasn't the same as Grace.

I thought about, and I sort of realized, I loved her.

Yes, I love her.

She is still alive.

Why would Zim kill someone?

I was on my computer when something amazing happened.

"Dib!" I heard Grace's voice. Was it just me? I could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Dib its Grace! But before you look at the computer screen I need to tell you something really important!" I decided not to look before Grace told me to.

"Good, you didn't look; now I need to tell you a secret. You know Nikki, Destiny, Regan, Jenny and I? How we came right after Zim? Well it was weird. This is not our world; you guys are on a TV show! It's called Invader Zim! And something paranormal happened one night and we woke up here! Well, Nikki wasn't here _at first_. We decided to get jobs and go to school and try not to mess anything up but it's my fault we did! I started flirting with you and it messed everything up! And Zim wanted to know why I was so smart and so he took me to Irk… and I am a human in the other world… but apparently here I am a… you can look now." Grace said.  
>I cautiously looked, and saw that she was Zim's race. I was shocked. She was crying too.<p>

"Dib! I didn't want to be Irken! I didn't even know! I didn't even have a pak on my back! Dib… please… don't hate me, I don't even want to take over Earth. And luckily I am not going back to take over Earth." Grace said once more.

"You're coming back! For what?" I said.

"I… have been assigned to kill Zim. I am an assassin." She said.

"Grace, I just have one thing to say. Come back soon." I said.

"Okay! I am only about a day away from home. Dib… I need to tell you something once I get home." Grace said.

"Bye."

"… Bye." The transmission ended.

I was wondering if this was true. I told Gaz I was going to the hotel and ran.

She's coming home.

…

**Destiny's POV**

Dib busted through the café doors. I had a feeling something good was going on, because he hasn't been here in months.

"Destiny! Get everyone and bring them to your hotel room!" Dib said. I immediately followed his orders and gathered everyone.

As soon as I got there with everyone else, Dib was already setting up something. We didn't know what.

"Dib, what are you setting up?" Nikki said.

"You'll see. But first, Nikki, I know all of your secrets." Dib said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A PET MONKEY?" Gir said. Gir always hung out with us now, it was weird.

"No…. I know I am on a TV show, and you guys are from the real world. Nikki, what happened before YOU and only you came here?" Dib asked.

"Oh, that's right; I forgot to tell you, you guys acted like mindless zombies. Either that or you would pretend you were sick. Your families were worrying about you a lot. Your grades went down and everything." Nikki said.

"That's bad. We have to get you out of here as soon as possible. Grace is coming back to Earth right now. But you guys might be surprised about something…"

We all cheered. I felt bad we sort of gave up on you know… trying to find Grace. But she is way smart and found a way back.

We all looked at the giant computer screen in awe.

Grace was an Irken, she was purple.

"Guys, I have no idea how I became an Irken. But I just know we have to get out of this place soon! I don't want to be an assassin!" Grace shouted. What did she mean assassin?

"I've been assigned to kill Zim! And the Tallest are tracking me as soon as I get to Earth so I have to do it!" Grace said, she started crying.

"I have an idea, but it might not work." Dib said.

…

**Grace's POV**

In my disguise, I was finally on Earth. I was right in front of Zim's base. I took my awesome Irken watch and called Dib.

"Do you have it set up?" I said.

"Yes, just fail at killing Zim." Dib said. I smiled and then hesitated to say something.

"Dib… I have to tell you something…" I wanted to tell him I love him.

" Not now, later, when you get to the hotel." Dib said. He cut the transmission.

"Here we go Grace." I said as I walked inside his base.

I went down the elevator, with my weapons in my pak, which I found out was invisible when I was on Irk.

I walked in front of Zim.

"Why, hello Grace! What a surprise! Your already done with your training? Well they must of thought the all mighty ZIM needed help on Earth. Well I don't, and you yourself can tell the Tallest that." Zim said.

I was about to do the most stupid thing in the world if I were really trying to kill Zim. Since I am not, this is perfect.

"Zim, I'm not here to team up with you. I'm here to kill you."

"Excuse me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! School… stuff like that. I do not own Invader Zim!**

(Zim's POV)

"The Tallest's ranked me up to assassin. My first assignment is to kill you Zim." The Irken said with a frown.

"Me? The Almighty ZIM!" I said, wondering why the AMAZING Tallest would want to kill the AMAZING ZIM!

"Shut up Zim. Come on." Grace said.

Everything became dark.

(Grace's POV)

I knocked Zim out with one of the amazing weapons the Tallest's gave me and I started flying to the hotel room in my Voot Cruizer. It felt so good to be home. As I flew, I thought.

_How am I going to tell Dib? I mean, I am literally in love with him. I just… I just don't know what to do. We're going back, I know that for sure. Once I get the device set up then we'll be able to go home… what if? No, it's impossible. Isn't it?_

Grace had a crazy idea, but when she got to the hotel she forgot all about it. "I have Zim! Is the device set up?"

"YUP! Let's do this Grace." Dib said, he looked at me, his pupils got bigger. I felt my Irken eyes get bigger too. _I read one time that if a boy's pupils get bigger when they look at you, they love you. Does Dib… love me too?_

Zim was waking up, so we quickly put the device on him. "W-what is this?" Zim was freaking out, so we held him down.

"This device is supposed to make you do WHATEVER we want. As soon as we turn it on at least." Dib said as he pressed the button. Zim was still. No one was in the room but him… and me.

"Dib… I need to tell you something." I said slowly. I heard Destiny and Regan singing in the background, and Jenny was playing the piano.

"Yeah?" Dib said, looking deep into my eyes. The lights were turned down low.

"I've wanted to tell this to you…. For a while now." I said, I felt something weird.

"I… I need to tell you something too." Dib said.

"Well… what I wanted to say was-"I got cut off.

Dib and I were kissing… real kissing. I am blushing with amazement.

"Yeah," Dib whispered. "I love you too." I blushed and jumped up and kissed him. We kissed for a long… time.

"HEY GUYS!" Regan shouted "We're supposed to be leaving. BAD time to fall in love."

"That's what my idea was!" I shouted. "We can clone you! Then we can be tog- wait… can clones be cloned?" I said, and then covered my mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dib said.

"I am a major… major fan of Invader Zim… so I know in the later episodes that it was supposed to reveal that you are a clone of Professor Membrane." I said.

"EXCUSE ME?"


	9. Chapter 9

**GASP! Yes, I knew he was a clone. Let me tell you a story.**

***random children settle down and sit by a warm fire* Uhh… okay? A long time ago, as I was searching through the internet, because I am a SUPER OOBER obsessed fan. I clicked on a couple links, each link said that Dib was a clone of Professor Membrane, and Gaz was a clone of their mom since they could not have kids. It was actually confirmed by the almighty creator, Jhohen Vasquez. Look it up, it's true. NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Dib: Grace does not own Invader Zim or any of its characters… I can't believe I'm a clone.**

**Grace: HOPE YA LIKE THE STORY!**

(**Dib's POV)**

I was shocked of what Grace said, but the puzzle pieces fitted together in my head. It made sense. The pictures of my dad as a kid looking like me, my hair going the _exact _same way as my dad's does.

Grace was crying. She must've not known how to say this to me sooner. "Grace!" I shouted. She looked up. "I don't mind being a clone. I know that clones… can't be cloned though. I'm sorry." She started crying again.

I heard beeping noises, I then realized if we left ZIM's helmet on too long, it would explode and he would have complete control over himself. I started running toward Zim, and Grace had no idea what was going on. The helmet then exploded.

The smoke cleared up, and I saw Zim's mad looking face. He then said, "You know, I have an advantage of all of you too." We all had no idea what he meant, even me. He then did the unthinkable, he kissed Grace.

**Grace's POV**

I quickly tried to retreat, but couldn't.

"ZIM! You didn't!" I was furious at him. I didn't love him, but I couldn't stop having butterflies. "Oh yes, Zim did indeed." Zim said in his third person. I quickly started running to the freezer. Zim was confused, and I grabbed the rest of the Snapple out of the freezer and quickly drank it. I no longer felt butterflies.

"Find the extra!" I said.

"Oh… OH THE EXTRA!" Okay. Dib said. He ran into a different room and came back with the extra helmet.

Dib quickly put the helmet on Zim and Zim was back in his weird stage.

"Zim, go make a portal back to Earth. Oh, and say excuse me in a shocking way."

"EXCUSE ME?


End file.
